


Crossroads

by Sage_chan



Category: Lore Olympus
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_chan/pseuds/Sage_chan
Summary: Hecate and Ares fall hard for each other. A lot of sweet moments as well as angst, lemons, and dysfunction. Loosely based on the pair from Lore Olympus and Rachel’s world creation with whats know about them from history mixed in.
Relationships: Hecate x Ares
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Crossroads

Once again I checked all the security measures were in place before opening my phone again sending a brief message to hades: I’ve got work to handle I’ll be back when it’s completed. For emergencies send Hermes.

Speaking of that nuisance a whisper of his name to the winds brought him to me. “You know the drill” was all I had to say.

“You know at some point Hades will find out what you’re doing” Hermes decided to actually speak up.

“And what is it you think I’m doing?”

“You’re hanging out in the mortal realm when you’re on the clock. Isn’t that bad enough?” His words were enough assurance for me to be at ease.

“I’ll deal with it if it ever comes up.”

He took off already hearing another calling for him. Goodbyes weren’t really needed with me.

A quick trip to my apartment for my hidden stash of mortal clothes that weren’t used much among the gods who chose to visit and I was finally on my way.

Sneaking into the realm is fairly easy. Don’t even have to call it sneaking. No one questions me. Why would they? Right hand to Hades and respected by Zeus, Hera and Poseidon. Ancient, giant slaying, Erinye training, spell casting Hecate was not to be crossed. I’m queen of the gods dirty work and it was best that way.

I made my way to the large town of Esidios. Frankly it’s size had become part of its problem. Many years ago a prophecy was made. The people of the town and surrounding neighborhoods were warned. The majority had stopped praying and believing in the gods even going so far as to try to teach their children that they don’t exist. The warning had stated that if their ways didn’t change the earth would swallow them up and take them to the underworld to show them the permanent error of their path. This isn’t really rare. All too frequently in this new age people want to forget and need to be reminded in an awful way. The wrath of the gods isn’t something to be played with. When this became something that needed to be done regularly I took on the responsibility. Hades doesn’t need to keep seeing such calamity. He might be hard on those in the underworld but like most of us has a soft spot for mortals.

Reaching a simple stone building on the outskirts of town I reach in my pocket for a key. This was my second ‘home’ for the past two year. A small bar by night and apothecary by day. I had a few people who apprenticed under me who run it while I’m away so I can come and go as I please. If Olympus ever found out about this I’d be mocked for a millennium.

Finding a note from one of my employees about this mornings deliveries I felt the need to take one last leisurely walk through town and take care of them. The main reason of the apothecary was to put my knowledge of craft to use and help the people with herbal medicines. I also take the opportunity to pass the craft to those who have the heart to always help others so when I leave they can help others.

My little place doesn’t have a name, it's just known as the house of Titánas. To the people I’m known as Titánas or titá for short. No one really even blinks at the name Titan anymore especially in this area. The running joke is I am one in disguise. I drink men under the table, break up bar fights without a scratch and even throw full sized men right out of the doors when they’ve gotten too rowdy. Too bad they don’t know how right they are, maybe they could have saved themselves. The area has gotten so bad that last time I was here I offered a toast to the gods and the people in the bar laughed at my ‘nativity’. Attempting to insist that I give up my nonsensical beliefs.

Hellos and goodbyes rang out as I made my way around town. I stopped at many stalls and shops to stock up on what I could of the things I’d come to enjoy. Halfway through town my travels were interrupted by the sniffling around an alley corner.

“Georgeos? Is that you?” The tears belong to a little boy who was one of my most memorable clients in the area. When I first came around a sickness had stricken many children. Working quickly I managed to help most since the herbs needed were simple but this little boy was almost beyond the help I could give guised as a mortal.

“Miss Titá.” The little boy tried to wipe his eyes though one was slowly starting to show a bruise. “Keaton and Kraits trampled my doorway offering. Saying I believe in fairy tales and and and then they hit me cause I was trying to fix it.”

“Tisk. Those boys truly are the worst behaved.” Even as a goddess of children I still knew that there were some who would benefit from some divine discipline. Unfortunately that’s how kids around here were. They learned from their parents. Georgeos should have been another since his mother was an utter nightmare but his father managed to show him the right way before he was lost in war. He used to write letters to the boy about all the legends as he heard them from the other soldiers. Georgeous would bring them to me to read to him until I grew tired of it and taught him to do it himself.

I picked him up and dusted him off. He happily took a piece of candied fruit offered to him from my shopping. “Would you like to help me finish my work today? If so I’ll help you fix your little offering.” His face brightened at that and he was more than excited to have something to do. His mother didn’t like him home with her and usually banished him in the mornings to not come home till the at least sun went down. He was on a short list of people that were allowed to come to the house whenever he pleased. He’d often have meals with me when I was around. Even when I was gone I’d hear from my apprentices that he’d still help them gather herbs and clean up. Always one to insist he should work in exchange for the food. Such honorable thinking for a boy who was barely in his ninth year.

While we walked he carried several bags and we made idle chit chat until I asked who the offering was even for.

“Hecate. I put out a cake I got from the baker from hauling flour all day and candles for her.” I nearly dropped my own basket.

“Why her?”

“Well in my dad’s last letter he told me about something an Oracle said was gonna happen to the town. He wrote that his general made him promise to tell me to put out cake today.” There’s only one god who disguised himself as generals in war. Aries must have really liked this man. I gave a little sigh at the thought of him. I had hoped he’d be here already but he must be enjoying dragging out my nerves.

Once back to the house I sent the boy to the nearby forest with a short list of herbs and such to collect. He’d become quite proficient in identifying foliage and I liked my stocks to be full even at the end.

Right on time, for being late, the door creaked open. I could feel the power rolling across the room straight away. “Ares. Just the man I wanted to see.”

“I’d be mad at you using my real name if I wasn’t aware that most of this town was about to meet its end.” He sat in the nearest chair to me and put his feet on the table. Exhaling hard before continuing. “Why do you punish yourself like this? You live among the people you have to end.”

“Why do you train and fight beside the soldiers you have to watch die?” Ares was the only one who really knew what it meant to repeat this cycle. Getting to know the lives you’re responsible for taking. We could easily do our jobs from afar but we continue to put ourselves right in the middle of tragedy. “I guess It wouldn’t be the same if I didn’t know the people that brought disaster down on themselves. At least I can try to save those I see as worthy. You must feel the same otherwise why did you have that boy's father tell him about the offering.”

“I guess I can sympathize. Honestly he should have been a war hero but I was drunk on the fight and was careless with my men that day. He died by my folly. So I granted his last request and forged that letter to hopefully save his son in case I couldn’t be here to tell you.” Certain conversations could only happen between Ares and I. We’d become friends over this shared disdain and simultaneous love for mortals. It was a link that helped us understand the others' insanity.

“I don’t regret my role. But once in a while it can be..”

“Trying” Ares finished for me. We shared a look that can’t be put into words. Usually I find him so immature and insufferable but today it was nice to have someone who could almost understand what I'm doing. “Anyway what’s the eta on that ‘disaster’ you've got coming?”

I suppressed a wince quickly brought back to the task at hand. “Shortly before the sun goes down. I didn't wanna bother Poseidon for his trident, he always asks too many questions, so I need a little more time to cast my own magic. In the meantime can you handle my regular task?” I tossed the bag of coins Zeus had given me for watching Hebe at Ares.

He caught it easily and sighed. “Give coins to the children for their crossing. Hecate can you really keep this up? I’m not talking about the literal cost.” he shook the bag. “You can clearly handle that. But you seem to harbor so much remorse over doing this.”

“Take care of the kids. The rest is yours for your silence.” I turned away from him and set about reorganizing the jars on the wall.

“I don't want the money. Look, someone else can take care of catastrophes. Why does it have to be you?” His chair scuffed the floor as he stood. “You’ve been doing this too long. Does Hades still not know what you’ve been putting yourself through? What about Zeus or Hera? Does anyone besides me know you’ve been punishing yourself for letting kronos eat his children for the last two thousand years. You’ve been repeating your betrayal of the titans by carrying out catastrophes like this. You live with them. You laugh with them. You even teach them how to help themselves with medicine. They come to trust you and just when anyone else should be attached!” His voice had been growing louder but his last sentence was almost a whisper. “You save a few and kill the rest as ordered.” He continued in the softer tone taking a step closer with each additional word. “ You even return to the underworld straight to work and pretend it didn’t even happen.” He was behind me now his frame felt like a wall behind me. One hit and he’d be flying through the wall but now wasn’t the time. I’d frozen with my hand on a jar sliding it into the cubby it belonged in on the wall above my head. He’d figured out something no one else even bothered to think of. His hand pressed against my outstretched one, still unmoving, and pushing the jar into place. “All powerful Hecate. Unquestionable Hecate. Unforgiving Hecate.” His hand didn’t move from mine. “Worrisome Hecate. Please look at me.”

Slowly I turned ready to be angry but almost relieved someone finally knew. “Feel good calling me out like tha-” His hands went to my waist picking me up and setting me down on the bar’s countertop body between my legs. “What in the name of-” my word died a second time as I looked him in the eyes. A frightening god turned vulnerable was always a sight to see. I didn't realize in his accusations he was showing his own weaknesses. He showed he noticed and cared so much more than he was willing to allow anyone else to know.

Reaching up I put a hand on each side of his face before taking a dig at him. “Oh Mr. big bad god of war your sensitive bits are showing.”

“Impending mayhem always does that to me and you are the very embodiment of it right now.” His words were as smooth as the dip of his head to my lips. Never one to fully let go of control one hand slid down to his neck pressing only slightly to remind him who he’s with while the other intertwined in his hair pulling him deeper into the kiss and contact I needed.

He pulled harder on my waist pressing as close to me as he could. Leaning into the very threat I made clear. Feeling a growl against my fingertips was his own reminder to me that we are not the gods who play tenderly. He was aware and willing to run the risk. My lips parted my fingers tugging on his hair to do the same moaning when his tongue danced with mine. My legs naturally went to wrap around his waist but my skirt was getting in the way. Finally removing my hand from his throat I reached down ripping open the side exposing one of my thighs for the convenience of getting as close as I desired to be. I could feel Ares smirk before his lips left mine to nip his way along my neck. He slid one of his hands to my bare skin running his hand under my leg, coming to rest on my backside, before lifting me once more settling in a nearby chair.

A harder nip against my collar got a gasp and an additional moan when he pulled the skin sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Yanking his head back I return the favor leaving hickeys down his neck as he groaned tightening his grip on my body. Pulling away I finally look him in the eyes since we started this intimate performance.

He really did wear more expressions at this moment than I’d seen on him in years. I can only imagine what I must look like. We’d given in before sharing heated moments and then some. My job to lead the souls from his wars to the underworld caused our paths to cross often enough. But usually it was just to relieve the stress from our jobs. I’d tried to refuse our connection for so long. To write it off as nothing but physical attention but the longer I was with him the harder it was to keep denying that I wanted more with him “I'm sorry Ares” my hands came to sit on his chest and his grip loosened. “I know what I told you last we met but this feels different than usual I need- I need to think.” My words were soft and so out of character but it felt like it was ok with him.

“Yea” he choked out. I'm sure trying to exit the haze we always caused between each other. “Is it really a bad thing though?” our faces so close the breath from his words brushed against my lips and I did something we hadn't done before. I kissed him gently before my arms moved to circle his neck leaning my head down. He paused so briefly before his own circled my waist reciprocating a hug that neither of us frequently allowed for.

“No? Yes? I don’t really care right this second. Everyone else gets to do what they want, why can’t I?” The words were muffled from my position in the embrace.

“Can’t we?” Ares hugged tighter before he let go completely and stood us both up. “The kid is back. Let me do what you asked and we will talk more later.” He turned to leave before coming back to place a kiss on my forehead “Please promise we will talk later?”

“Yea I’d be alright with that.”

“Also” he grinned as he backed away. “Maybe magic yourself up a new skirt.”

My eyes rolled and with a snap it was taken care of before he could even open the door.

Over the next couple hours my little helper took care of his gatherings expertly and got ready to head home happily with new offerings for his little alter. The realization that the sun was setting caused my smile from Ares visit to slowly fade. It’s ok it’s time I have a job to do. My thoughts repeated the mantra as I made my way to the center of town. It was clear as it always was at this time. Everyone had gone home for supper. Everyone meant to be together was and now would always be. My thoughts did wander for a moment as I thought of where Ares could be.

Once I reached the tree in the center of town I knelt on both knees and asked for those with a kind heart to be forgiven by the fates. My apprentices were out of town on a trip I’d sent them on and would be back tomorrow. Georgeous house had a charm I'd placed in his offerings to protect him. It was time for the rest to face judgment. My hands reached into the earth and my guise of a human dropped for the moment it took for my magic to flood the earth. It shook and buckled under my hands. The ground began to split and shatter. The people began to scream and plead. For the first time I just couldn't get back up. The sounds of this destruction were more deafening to me than ever before


End file.
